


3 Centimeters Apart

by KitKatScribbles



Series: Pearlina One Shots 🦑🐙🌈💚💖 [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Censored Swearing, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Night Stands, One Shot, Partial Nudity, Suggestive Themes, but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatScribbles/pseuds/KitKatScribbles
Summary: They were just 3 centimeters apart. Sometimes distance helps you see a grander picture; other times it drives you apart.





	3 Centimeters Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fair warning in case you’re not comfortable with the idea of one of Pearl or Marina having a brief fling with someone that’s not one of them. Don’t worry, it does end with a conflict resolution between the two main characters. (Is that a spoiler?) The one night stand isn't the main focus of this story, but there is still a scene where someone gets caught having fun with someone else. You’ve been warned. I did tag the fic with angst, after all.

One winter afternoon, an Octoling could be spotted huddled on a sofa with a soft blanket wrapped around her body and book in hand. Light spilled into the chilly apartment and steam danced around a cup of warm tea sitting on the coffee table nearby. Morning announcements had already been made and plans for the new shifty station were finished. Ever so rare were the moments for Marina to be free and relax. She’s been a busybody since day one. The quiet was a nice change of pace from her loud and busy everyday. She could finally continue reading that one novel she picked up weeks ago.

Or she thought she could.

Sharp knocks were coming from her front door followed by an all too familiar voice yelling, “Yo, ‘Rina! Open up!”

The tall girl slowly separated herself from the comfort of the cushions and covers and made her way to the entrance.

“Pearl, I gave you a key to my place, you know,” Marina greeted her music partner with a shiver as the cold air intruded her living space.

“Yeah, but why bother with them when I could just wait for your beautiful face to pop up from the other side?” Pearl was nonchalant with the compliment as she swiftly walked in.

But it earned an unnoticed blush from Marina nonetheless. She rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders as she shut the door closed.

The taller girl made her way to the kitchen to pour a cup of tea for her friend who had already settled herself in the apartment. It was quite amusing to the Octoling— the way the shorter of the two moved about as if she were the one that owned the place.

When Marina made her way towards Pearl, the older girl excitedly explained the purpose of her visit, “Aw man, you’re not going to believe what I found lying around at my place just now.” She dramatically revealed several cases of Fresh Fish movies. Marina settled a cup of tea in front of Pearl and then herself next to said girl. The energetic Inkling gave a quick thanks before continuing her explanation.

“Since we don’t have to work for the next two days I thought we could marathon all the movies together before the newest one comes out later this month.”

“Pearl, we’ve seen these movies so many times already.”

“Yeah, but you always fall asleep in the middle of the second one!”

“I can’t help it! The pacing is slow and the plot is completely different from the first movie.”

“Hey! Fresh Fish 2: Electric Boogaloo may be a little different from the rest of the movies, but the plot is still relevant in future films— like in the fourth film where... oh wait, spoilers.”

“I really don’t mind the spoilers since I don’t plan on watching it.”

“Oh come on, give it a chance.”

“I have... but you know, maybe if you gave that one novel by John Greenfin a shot.”

Pearl grimaced. “You know exactly how I feel about books.”

Marina let out a bemused huff. “You’re the one that introduced me to romance novels.”

“One, Marina. It was ONE book.”

“Still, it’s the reason I started reading these stories in the first place.”

“They’re all so lame, though. Guy gets girl. The end. I can bet that’s how this one ends.” Pearl nods over to the book that Marina put down earlier.

“Well it’s about what happens in between that’s important! The part where they slowly fall for each other.” Marina clasps her hands and swoons while Pearl pretends to gag.

“You’re right about them being slow. I’ll just wait for the film adaptation to wrap it up in an hour or two and then I’ll barf because of how cheesy it is.”

“The reason it’s so cheesy is because they rush their relationship in that short time. You don’t get to experience all the juicy bits that lead up to that. They don’t capture the hard work put into their relationship. The struggles of communication, the inner conflict, the misunderstandings, they’re way more than just problem and solution. And they’re not just things that are easily seen. Love isn’t easy or quick, Pearl. It’s something that requires patience.”

Pearl opens her mouth then closes it; she lets out a hum then turns her head to face the window.

Marina raises an eyebrow. It’s not common to see Pearl drop the ball in the middle of a debate. The taller girl turns her head back to the movies the rapper scattered on the table. As much as she loves spending time with Pearl, she really does not want to have to sit through a whole marathon of Fresh Fish movies. The furthest she’s gotten was a quarter into the fourth film where she blacks out and never remembers the rest. There’s 8 films total so far and Pearl always insists on starting from the very beginning. Even if she can convince Pearl to skip the first two, there’s no avoiding Fresh Fish III: Revenge of the Fish— it’s Pearl’s favorite. Her teal eyes drift to the hardcover where a bookmark has the contents of a cliffhanger saved. The DJ’s choice was clear.

“Pearl, how about we make a bet?” An idea popped into the Octoling’s head.

Pearl turned to face her with a cocked eyebrow. “Oh? Never struck me as a gambling type, ‘Rina. What’d you have in mind?”

“First one to say something loses and has to do one favor for the winner.”

“That’s it?” Pearl puts on her cocky smirk. “You’re on.” She took the bait.

A sly smile made an appearance on Marina’s face. “Alright, when the second hand on that clock reaches 12, that’s when we’ll start. No words after that point. And no tickling allowed.” That rule was added more for Pearl’s sake rather than Marina’s. The tall girl knows all the right places to get Pearl to laugh her head off.

“Got it.”

This is going to be an easy win. Pearl isn’t the type that can stay quiet for long. Marina, on the other hand, can keep this going for as long as she wants.

Pearl is the type to lay all her best cards on the table while Marina is the one to always keep an ace up her sleeve.

She can see it already. Pearl is going to get up, go to the fridge, grab a jar of mayo that she keeps in Marina’s fridge, grab a fork— not a spoon— a fork, come back to the couch, stare Marina straight in the eyes, and slowly consume mayo from the jar with a fork. The thought almost makes her shudder, but Marina is stronger than that. She’s military trained. She’s prepared to handle torture. As soon as she gets over Pearl’s first attack, her victory will be secured and she will get her reading time.

The hand is pointing at 12. The game is on.

But no one moved.

Marina put a pause to her mental preparation to glance at Pearl’s direction. The Inkling had a hand supporting her chin, her eyebrows were knit, her eyes staring at the direction of the clock but not directly at the ticking apparatus.

Marina almost wanted to say something. Is this her first attack? Doing nothing to get Marina to speak up?

Tick tock.

She’s the one that suggested the game, but now that it’s actually in play, Marina is feeling anxious.

Tick tock.

Pearl did understand that the game started already, right?

Tick tock.

Is she going for a jump scare? No, Pearl knows better than that. Those usually backfire when it comes to the Octarian veteran.

Tick.

Pearl eventually gets up.

Tock.

This is it. She’s probably going to get the jar of that gross egg spread.

Tick.

She’s taking a step forward.

Tock.

She’s walking now.

Tick.

And now she stopped?

In front of Marina?

Pearl slowly got back on the couch putting one knee snug up against Marina’s hip; her arm reached out to the back of the sofa for support. The other pale leg found its way over next to the opposite hip. She shuffled forward until her knees touched the back of the seat then slowly let her weight settle on Marina’s lap.

It took a minute for Marina to process that she was being straddled by the older girl. From the back of the sofa to Marina’s neck, Pearl’s arms gradually found their place. They agreed on no tickling, right? Then their eyes met.

Marina searched those golden depths for some sort of explanation.

But no words were exchanged.

They couldn’t be.

Pearl just slowly leaned in forward. Closer and closer. Little by little.

Marina had plenty of time to react. Plenty of time to stop Pearl. But her arms remained limp by her sides and something was caught in her throat. She just watched as Pearl got closer and closer and closer still.

Their lips were three centimeters apart. Her breath was warm against her skin. Marina kept her eyes locked on Pearl’s thin and soft looking lips; she swallowed heavily. The way they were slightly parted revealed her dazzling white beak. They didn’t move any closer. Marina didn’t move any closer. They both maintained that distance from each other.

Pearl eventually sighed and backed off.

“Alright, fine, you win.”

Huh?

She sat back down on the couch on the far end away from Marina. Her eyes focused on the unpowered TV screen. “So what did you want?”

“Huh?”

“The bet,” Pearl stated flatly, “Loser has to do something for the winner. What’d you want?”

Marina couldn’t think properly. “I... wanted...” What did she want? Wasn’t it to finish her romance story? Yeah. Probably. “I wanted to finish reading my book.”

Pearl’s eyebrow twitched. She sat in silence before pushing herself off the shared seat and without facing Marina, she walked off with an “Alright then.”

If Marina wasn’t preoccupied with her pounding chest, she would have noticed the iciness in Pearl’s tone. The DJ reached out for her drink only for her lips to be greeted by tea that had already gone cold.

The next couple of days were... weird. For several reasons, really. After that whole bet, Pearl never came back to visit Marina. The duo always spent their breaks together; that was the first time they were apart in a long time. Marina wanted to visit her short companion, but she couldn’t bring herself to do so. She was the one who made the whole deal; she still hasn’t finished the book. Whenever she tried reading, she found her thoughts always lead back to one thing.

One Inkling.

Pearl.

The Octoling’s mind would race as she replayed the events of that day over and over again. The way Pearl’s body felt on hers, the way her arms wrapped around her neck, the way she looked at Marina.

When they got back to work, Pearl and Marina spoke as they normally would on camera. But as soon as announcements were over, Pearl would make some excuse to leave the area, leaving Marina alone with nothing but her thoughts.

During that time, the younger girl couldn’t help but wonder what that entire interaction meant— if it meant anything at all. Did Pearl intend to kiss her? Was it just to win the game? Why didn’t she go in for the kiss? Was she waiting for Marina to lean in? ....Should she have closed the distance? No.

No.

They’re just friends.

Right?

Yeah.

Friends.

They’re friends.

And they should talk about this.

Tomorrow they go on tour; she’ll wait until after their performance.

After concerts, they would share the same hotel room even though the agency would book them separate rooms. It was tradition. They would stay up in Pearl’s room chatting the night away and then falling asleep together in the morning on the bus ride to their next venue. They’d talk about everything and nothing. Their concert, their songs, their dreams, their hopes, all of their favorite things. They’d talk about it all while something random played on the TV— usually a cheesy soap opera where Pearl would periodically imitate the drama and make Marina laugh.

Through the entirety of the concert, Marina couldn’t help but stare at Pearl— even more so than usual. She took in every small detail. Like the way the corners of her lips would curl up ever so slightly when the crowd’s cheering got a little louder. How a bead of sweat would trace her soft curves. The sheen on her rosy tipped tentacles and how they bobbed to and fro with every small movement. Sometimes they would reveal her adorably tiny ears; ears that twitched whenever something would excite her.

Marina fondly recalled blowing air into her ears just to see her reaction. The way her ears flicked, how bright pink her face would flush as she turned to Marina stammering a bunch of reprimands. The way her round brows furrowed and smoothed depending on how the mood struck her. And so many different moods would be expressed by the tiny Inkling. Marina loved seeing how her eyes sparkled whenever she saw something pretty. She would bounce up and down to catch the taller girl’s attention to share the view with her. She loved how Pearl loved to share everything with Marina. She loved the way her eyes smiled from her soft and round cheeks. She loved the way Pearl would hold Marina’s hand because she knew exactly when the DJ was nervous. She loved just how small and delicate her hands were and the way they would interlock with her own large and calloused hands. She loved the way sleeping Pearl would always subconsciously curl up next to Marina whenever they shared a bed. She loved the way Pearl would quietly sing for Marina when the ex-soldier had trouble sleeping. A song and tone meant only for Marina and no one else. A lullaby that will never be heard by any ears other than hers. It was something just for them.

She put her book down and sunk down on her hotel bed. The truth is, she hasn’t made any progress on the story since that day.

Her thoughts just kept going back to Pearl.

To all the things that she loved about her music partner.

They really need to talk.

With determined steps, she made her way over to Pearl’s room.

Only to be greeted by a topless inkling.

On top of Pearl.

Their lips parted when they noticed a flabbergasted Octoling standing at the door.

Marina’s jaw went slack, her eyes wide, her legs weak.

“Sh**, Marina—,” Pearl pulled some covers on her exposed guest and then nudged them off of her. “Marina—”

“What the f***, Pearl.”

Pearl bit her lip and gripped her arm. She turned to the third party and said, “yo, sorry, but could you, uhh, leave us alone?”

They swiftly gathered their clothes and avoided eye contact with Marina as they left.

Marina stared at the half-exposed rapper in disbelief. Pearl futilely attempted to rub off lipstick marks trailing her skin.

“Who the hell— Pearl, what the f***?!”

Pearl refused to look at Marina. “I was just having a little fun with a fan.”

Marina scoffs, “You know we’re not supposed to have relationships. It’s a part of our contracts.”

“Chill, I said I was just having a little fun. No harm in that.”

“No harm? Do you realize the kind of trouble this can cause for us?”

Pearl muttered disingenuously, “Well sorry about messing up with your career.”

“This isn’t about our career!” Marina’s voice gradually rose.

Pearl matched her rising tone, “Well then why the hell are you getting mad?!”

“Do you even think for a second before doing stupid sh** like this?!!”

“Yeah, I thought it’d be fun!! And it was until you came in!”

Marina’s face twisted into several negative emotions before settling on hurt.

Pearl continued bitterly, “I gave you your time alone; you could’ve given me mine.”

That was the knife twist in Marina’s already bleeding wound. “F*** you, Pearl Houzuki. You’re— You’re such a— {you can be a piece of sh** sometimes, you know that? Why? Who the hell was that?! Do you just go around sleeping with anyone?!? Were you always so cruel? You play with people’s hearts and act like it’s not a big deal. Does it mean anything to you. Did I ever mean anything to you? What did any of this ever mean to you?}” Marina couldn’t stop the flow of Octarian words coming out her mouth or the tears streaming down her face.

Pearl couldn’t understand a word this made her all the more confused and upset. “You don’t have the right to be mad at me! You’re the one that pushed me aside! Everything between us is just business anyways!”

They both stared at each other in painful shock.

Pearl was the first to reel back. “F***, sh**, wait, Marina...” She got up and tried taking a step closer to her friend.

“Don’t.” Marina pointed an accusatory finger at the shorter girl stopping her in her tracks. “ Don’t you dare insinuate that it was just about business— it was never about that. It was never about the money and you f***ing know it. It was more than that. It was more than the music. You meant more to me than any of that. You meant more than just a friend.”

Before Pearl could formulate a response, Marina ran out of there. She couldn’t stand seeing her face anymore.

Marina locked her door and dropped onto her bed. A rectangular object was felt under her weight. It was the romance novel. Screw that. Anger caused her to chuck the offending item at the trash bin, effectively knocking it over. She hugged a pillow that caught the hot tears streaming down her face. Her breaths were shaky; her arms and legs pulled herself into a tiny ball.

For the first time in their career as Off the Hook, the duo slept in separate hotel rooms.

The night ended, but the tension between the music partners didn’t. They quietly boarded the tour bus heading over to the next venue. Neither bothered taking off the giant sunglasses that hid puffy eyes and dark circles. On the bus, they sat as far away from each other as possible. They should patch things up but Marina couldn’t find it in any of her hearts to talk to the older girl. Judging by the way the rapper refused to budge from her seat, she didn’t have anything to say on the matter either. Pearl was always running around on the bus; today, she’s especially still. Marina shook her head. She should focus on practicing for their upcoming performance. Their set list. Their songs. Their words. Their actions.

How much of it really mattered? Did any of it mean anything? Why did Pearl ever give a stranger like her the time of day when they met on Mt. Nantai? Why did Pearl offer her a place to stay in the Houzuki manor? Why did Pearl give her everything she had to offer? Why did Pearl casually compliment her at any given moment? Why did Pearl always smile at her so gently? Why did Pearl ever agree to sing with her? Why did they ever dance together? Why?

What did any of it mean?

What did it mean to Pearl?

It meant everything to Marina.

Pearl meant everything to Marina.

Pearl was everything and so much more to Marina.

Pearl is the one that's always in Marina's hearts.

Marina loved Pearl.

Marina loves Pearl.

That’s it.

That’s what it is.

Marina is in love with her music partner and best friend.

That’s why it hurt so much to see her with someone else.

But if she’s happy with someone else then as her friend she should support her, right?

As much as it hurts, she wants Pearl to be happy, even if it’s not with her.

A pink handkerchief caught the corner of her teal eyes.

Pearl was standing beside her seat and holding out the simple cloth.

It took a minute for Marina to realize that her cheeks were moist. She hesitated at first but accepted the square article, removed her sunglasses, wiped her eyes, and scooted over to make room for Pearl.

Pearl slumped against the cushions and stared up at the ceiling of the bus. She took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. Slowly, her sunglasses came off as well. She fiddled with them in her hands for a bit before setting them aside and breaking the silence. “I’m sorry, Marina. I really messed up last night. I shouldn’t have been fooling around with a fan like that. And I shouldn't have raised my voice like that. I’m really sorry.”

Her voice was hoarse and strained; her eyes were sad and tired. Marina can’t remember ever seeing Pearl look so guilty before. It made her chest ache.

“I should be apologizing to you. You were right, I was the one that pushed you away when you’ve been nothing but kind to me since the day we met. I’m so sorry, Pearl. For pushing you away, for yelling and saying mean things to you, for not being a good friend, for—”

Pearl quickly cut in, “Hey, you’re not a bad friend. You’re a great friend. One of the bestest friends that I’ve ever had.” A slight pause. “You are my best friend. And I don’t want to lose you.”

Marina turned to face Pearl. Her golden eyes looked up at Marina with uncertainty.

“You’re my best friend too. No matter what, you’ll always be the most important person to me. That’s why...” Marina took a deep breath. That’s why, as much as it hurts, “I want to support you. With all your interests. If you want to be with someone, then I’ll support you.”

Pearl looked troubled. She opened her mouth and clamped it shut. Once more, she looked up at the ceiling. “What if...” her voice trailed off.

“What if... what?”

“What if,” she hesitated, “What if I don’t want to be with anyone else?”

Marina tilted her head. “But I just said that I didn’t mind if you wanted to see anyone...? I promise to be understanding when it comes to whoever catches your affection.”

“So... no matter who I like... you promise you won’t hate me?”

Her hearts tighten. That notion was ridiculous. “I could never hate you, Pearl.” Her gaze softened as they landed on her best friend.

The older girl nodded slowly and affirmed, “That goes for me too. So...” The inkling stared down at her knees. “What did you mean last night? When you said I meant more to you than a friend. What exactly did you see me as?” Her eyes went back to Marina, there was so much hope being held within them.

Marina bit the bottom of her lip. Curse her emotionally driven remarks. Was she willing to lay it all down on the table? Play all her best cards? Her whole life, she’s always kept an ace hidden up her sleeve. She always kept a better hand hidden. The less you show the better.

But she can’t do that to Pearl.

“You know... you’re... we’re...” yet she didn’t know the right words to say.

Pearl decided to take the leap. “What if I wanted to be with you?”

Huh?

With a half-hearted grin she turned to Marina, “would you still support my feelings if I said they were for you?”

Marina’s brain was having a difficult time processing any of this information. “Wait, huh?”

“I’m saying I like you, Marina. More than as a friend. Well, I love you as a friend too, but also— wait... uh...”

As she watched a flustered Pearl fumbling with her words, relief took over her body. Marina let out a chuckle, a small thing it was. “I love you too, Pearl. More than anything, I love you. In every sense of the word, I love you.”

Pearl’s face flushed several dozen shades of pink as her eyes widened at the confession. In an attempt to regain her composure she coughed into her fist and averted her gaze as she quietly repeated, “And I love you.”

“I know, you’re the one that said it first, you dork.”

“Well!” Pearl couldn’t think of a retort so she puffed her cheeks and Marina gently poked one of them. They both fell into a fit of laughter. When they settled down, Marina leaned into Pearl and rested their heads together.

“So...” Marina trailed off before resuming “what are we exactly, then?”

“More than friends.” Pearl stated simply.

“That... can mean a lot of things.” Marina began playing with her hands, a habit of hers when she gets nervous. But Pearl took one of them into her own. Her free pale arm, closest to the ex-soldier, wrapped around a toned and tanned waist.

In a gentle tone, a tone only reserved for Marina, Pearl inquired, “What do you want to be?”

Marina melted into Pearl’s hold. It was rare of the Inkling to show physical affection like that. Marina is usually the one to initiate hugs. Maybe it’s time to lay all her cards down on the table. Show her whole hand; the queen of hearts demands it. She deserves to know. “I want to be with you. Forever and always.”

“As my partner in music?” The older girl wondered.

The DJ huffed in amusement and nodded. She added delicately, “And as your partner in love.”

A brief pause was held before Pearl dared to venture, “And life?”

“With everything.” Marina answered whole-heartedly, without missing a beat.

Pearl hesitantly pulled away to look into Marina’s eyes. Uncertainty met with conviction. “Are you sure? Me of all people? I mean, you could have anyone. You’re like the best of the best— greater than that even. So maybe it’ll be hard having the greatest person in the world, but you could be with the second best person in the world. You deserve someone amazing that’ll treat you everything beyond that.”

Marina saw the rapper putting away her overconfident facade. Bandages were being removed to reveal a weak and tender wound that has been aching for some time. Marina started carefully, “You’re right. I want to be with someone amazing.” She saw as Pearl’s concern deepened at the agreement. She continued, “Pearl, I’m looking at the greatest person in the world. I wouldn’t want anyone else.”

Her golden eyes widened before they looked away.

In a barely audible whisper, the older girl said, “You’re really unfair, y’know that? You’re way too inkredible; you’re everything beyond words. You work so hard for everything; you deserve every wonderful thing in existence. I don’t understand why you’d settle for a spoiled brat like me that was given everything I never deserved.”

It hurt Marina to see Pearl put herself down like this. Cocky, loud, and full of spunk, now unsure, quiet, and hesitant. This side of Pearl was never allowed the light of day. This side of Pearl was one she kept locked behind bars and chains. Right now, Pearl was so fragile— like a charred music sheet ready to turn to dust at the slightest touch and fade away with the wind. 

“Because you gave me everything I ever needed. And I’m not just talking about material things. You found me when I was lost. You gave me the time of day when no one else would. You taught me so many valuable lessons and you gave me so many beautiful memories that I will always cherish. I love every bit of you, even if you don’t.”

Pearl fought back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. “I love you, Marina. I always have and I always will. You’re the best thing that I’ve ever come across in my entire life.”

Marina pulled Pearl in for a hug. They remained comforted by each other’s presence for some time.

When they parted, Pearl gazed upon Marina’s face as if she were the most precious being in the entire universe. “I really want to kiss you right now,” she admitted.

Marina rested her forehead against Pearl’s. “So why don’t you?” The younger girl whispered lowly. There was a brief glint in those golden orbs.

The pair stared into each other’s eyes, neither daring to budge. Pearl decided to make a move and Marina closed her eyes. She felt Pearl’s chapped lips meet her cheek. They lingered there meaningfully before being pulled back.

Pearl chuckled a bit at the whine that Marina let out and a bit out of embarrassment. “I want to,” she began the explain, “but I don’t think I can. At least not right now. I still haven’t forgiven myself for what I did last night and...” The Inkling drew a deep breath before continuing, steeling her resolve, “and I don’t want to rush to the end— not with you. I’ve had so many things come and go in my life and I’ve gone on fine without them. But with you— with you— I don’t want it to end... I don’t think I could live life without you. I love you, Marina, a lot actually. I’ve never felt this way for anyone before. It’s really scary but amazing at the same time. You’re amazing. You’re everything I’ve ever needed, and I want to do right by you.”

Marina sat there stunned. Maybe it was the lack of sleep that was leaving her so unguarded— that caused her to bring down the walls. Pearl wanting to take things slowly? That’s a first. Her gaze softened and she pulled Pearl back into her arms. Pearl allowed herself to be taken into her grasp. Their eyelids were feeling heavier by the second. Before completely succumbing to the alluring temptations of slumber, Marina whispered, “I love you, Pearl.” There were a million more different things Marina wanted to say to Pearl, but they don’t need any more words at this moment. The couple shifted in the seat until they were in a comfortable cuddle. They counted each other’s breaths as they slowly drifted to sleep on the bus heading to their next destination.

From one place to the next.

With each passing second, the distance between them closed.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of different things inspired me for this fic, but the main inspiration came from reading a prompt: “We're not just friends and you f***ing know it.” I didn’t follow the quote exactly, but that prompted me to write this. 
> 
> I want to write another chapter depicting Pearl’s perspective since I tried to keep this one mostly bound to Marina’s. Usually, I gravitate towards Pearl’s POV, so it was fun writing from the lovely Marina’s side of things for a change. 
> 
> Who knows. Maybe I’ll write Pearl’s part or maybe I’ll leave it to the reader’s interpretation as to how she felt or thought at specific points. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed, thanks for taking the time to read.


End file.
